Little Miss Princess
Little Miss Princess is the thirty-fourth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves, and the fourth one created by Adam Hargreaves. It was released on March 25, 2011. Story Miss Princess wanted to help people for a change. She went to Mr. Bump's house and tried to help him. She turns out at the end she can't really do anything. Mr. Bump asks Miss Princess to order a pizza. He says she's really good at giving orders! She is a polite and helpful princess. Friends: Little Miss Twins, Mr. Bump, Little Miss Whoops and Little Miss Magic and some of the other characters. Mentioned *Mr. Busy *Little Miss Neat Other characters that appeared in this book *Mr. Bump *Gardener *Butcher *Baker *Greengrocer Pictures Only *Little Miss Sunshine International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Princesse (French) *Мисс Принцесса (Russian) Counterparts * Princess Peach (Nintendo, both are princesses, have blonde hair and a crown and they are beautiful, and Peach wears a pink dress while Little Miss Princess is pink-skinned), * Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks, both have blonde hair), * Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda, both are princesses, have blonde hair and are pink), * Kairi (Kingdom Hearts, both are princesses and they're pink) * Lola (Shaun the Sheep, both are blonde) * Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, both are blonde) * Sarah (Fireman Sam, both wear pink and have blonde hair), * Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina The Animated Series, both wear pink and have blonde hair), * Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both wears pink and they are beautiful), * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, both are princesses and have pink skins), * Bo Peep (Toy Story series, both have blonde hair, Wearing Pink and are Beautiful), * Barbie (Toy Story series, both have blonde hair and are beautiful), * Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron, both are beautiful princesses, wear pink and have blonde hair), * Numbuh 362 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both have blonde hair), * Henrietta Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are beautiful and have blonde hair), * Princess Penelope (Blinky Bill, both are beautiful, wear pink and have 'princess' in their names), * Princess (Raggy Dolls, both wear pink, have blonde hair and have 'Princess' in their names), * Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are blonde and beautiful), * Cindy Bear (Hanna-Barbera, both are beautiful), * Tessie Bear (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are beautiful and wear pink), * Maid Marian (Robin Hood, both are beautiful and wear pink), * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb, both are pink), * Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog, both are princesses, pink and have blonde hair), * Minako/Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon, both have blonde hair), * Princess Yum-Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler, both are princesses), * Alana (The Little Mermaid, both are princesses have a crown, and Alana has a pink tailfin while Little Miss Princess is pink-skinned), * Poodle (Almost Naked Animals, both are pink and good at giving orders), * Vannah (Side Kick, both are beautiful and good at giving orders), * Princess Snowcup (Zhu Zhu Pets, both are princesses). * Buffy (2 Stupid Dogs, both are beautiful) * Kilala Reno (Kilala Princess, both are princesses, wear crowns and have blonde hair) * Kirby (Kirby series, both are pink) * Ami Onuki (HiHi Puffy AmiYumi, both are beautiful) * Nala (The Lion King, both are beautiful) * Wonder Woman (DC Comics, both are princesses) * Princess Eloise III (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are princesses, wear crowns and have blonde hair) * Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are pink and have crowns) * Marzipan (Homestar Runner, both are pink with blonde hair) * Kitana (Mortal Kombat, both are princesses) * Lindsay (Total Drama Series, Both are blonde and beautiful) * Bridgette (Total Drama Series, Both are blonde) * Gwen (Total Drama Series, both are beautiful) * Gorgeous Gurinder (Horrid Henry, both are beautiful and wear pink), * Skunk (Franklin the Turtle, both are beautiful), * Margot (The Shoe People, both are pink and beautiful), * LaBrea (Dino Babies, both are beautiful, pink and have blonde hair), * Princess Mi Amore Cadenza/Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are pink, princesses, have blonde hair and wear a crown on their heads), * Miss Bianca (The Rescuers, both are beautiful), * Queen Mousetoria (The Great Mouse Detective, both are royal), * Rita (Oliver and Company, both have beautiful hair), * Raksha (The Jungle Book, both are beautiful), * Rapunzel (Tangled, both are princesses and have blonde hair), * Princess Aurora (Disney/Sleeping Beauty, both are princesses and have blonde hair, beautiful wears a crown and she wears a pink dress while Little Miss Princess is pink skinned), * Sally Finkelstein-Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas, both are beautiful), * Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, both are princesses and blonde), * Gia (Madagascar series, both are blonde and beautiful), * Fawn Deer (Disney's Bonkers, both are beautiful and wear pink), * Penny (Inspector Gadget, both have blonde hair), * Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie, both are beautiful and wear pink), * Jenna (Balto, both are beautiful), * Rarity (MLP: FiM, both are beautiful), * Princess Fiona (Shrek, both are princesses and are beautiful), * Little Princess (Little Princess, both are princesses), * Princess Diversity (The Rights Fighters, both are princesses), * Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up, both are blonde and beautiful), * Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold!, both wear pink and have blonde hair), * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory, both wear pink and have blonde hair), * Good King Henry (The Herbs, both are royal and regal), * Royal Rebecca (Little Monsters, both are royal), * King Ethelbert (Hattytown Tales, both are royal), * Her Highness (The Family Ness, both are royal), * Duchess (The Aristocats, both are regal), * Uni-Kitty (The LEGO Movie, both are princesses), * She-Ra / Princess Adora (Princess of Power, both are princesses), * Ella (Total Drama series, both are princesses and wear pink), * Super Julia (SamSam, both are beautiful and pink), * Duchess Kitty (Mikayla's Honkytonk U, both are pink and beautiful). * Suzette La Sweet, Lady Stillwaiting and Cinder Slippers (Lalaloopsy all 4 are princess) * Princess Sylvia (Muzzy In Gondoland, both are beautiful) * Piglet (Winnie The Pooh, both are pink and beautiful) * Brittany Samurai (Mikayla's New Mall Pals, both are princesses, but Brittany is an Indian princess and Miss Princess is a regular princess) * Hinata Hyuga (Mikayla's Slumber Party WORLD, both are pretty and beautiful) * Fix-it Max's friend Maxine (Letterland, both are beautiful) * Sara (Lucky Fred, both are beautiful) * Aurora (Sleeping Beauty, both are royal and wear pink) * Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove, both are regal) * Dogtanian (Dogtanian and the Muskehounds, both are regal) * Rusty (Little Robots, both are beautiful) * Wee Rabbit (Lily's Driftwood Bay, both are beautiful) * Beibei (Beijing 2008, both are beautiful) * Ashley Marriot (Mikayla and Friends, both are pretty and beautiful) * Y (Pokemon Special, both are beautiful) See Also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves Category:Little Miss Category:Pink characters Category:Round characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Blonde hair